Amia
Amia is a Geranian, medical science major, and is one of the Geranians that accompany Lia Organia and the ship to Earth to retrieve the symbiotes that crash there. She later on stays with Lia and X'il on Earth, wanting to study Zack more along with the bond he has with Titan. Characteristics *'Name': Amia Mizonis *'Symbiote Name': Symbiote 354-XM (later on changed to Archimedes) *'Species': Geranian *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Ice Blue *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Computers, studying, libraries, ice cream, romance novels, touchpad technology the Matrix films, chess *'Dislikes': love letters (doesn’t know what to do with them), hurting/betraying Princess Lia or Zack, failing tests *'Family': Unknown Mother Appearance Casual Amia is a teenage Geranian girl who has short aruba blue hair that reaches to about her shoulders, and aruba blue eyes. She has two crescent moon scale marks under her eyes, and an upside-down triangle=like scale on her forehead, both colored aruba blue. She also has two blue scales on her shoulders, as well as on her hips; one longer on top while the other is a small oval shape. She wears a black and clover blue sleeveless jumpsuit, with the front collar and breast area being black. She also has arm coverings colored black with clover blue bands on the shoulders and forearms. She has black leggings with clover blue boots, and a clover blue tailcoat ending behnd her knees. Human Symbiote Background Amina Mizonis is the daughter of one of the heads of the Geranian science council. Growing up and surrounded by books, she made it her lifelong goal to understanding the Symbiotes. However, that had to be put on hold, as the war between the Bruut and the Geranians had begun. Even with all the scientific knowledge, they were losing a war. Until the day when she was with a team involving X’il and the princess, did she discover an amazing miracle. A Human, a terran of Earth, bonded with a symbiote, and both were able to overpower a Bruut Warrior; a single fighter to which nearly twenty of her people could only halfway did what he could have done. The princess was determined to have him accompany them back to Gerania to end the war, but Zack refused. While the other two did their best to bring him with them, she wanted to know more about the bond he and his symbiote, to which he named Titan, had. But when the subject of helping them came up and Zack refusing, stating that he wished to stay and protect Earth, she stated that unless the Bruut were defeated and their campaign ended on Gerania… Earth would be the next target, as she stated that Bruut Warriors were reliable when it came to their behavior and patterns. After Lia returned with Zack that night, Amia thanked Zack, stating that it would help both worlds. As Zack and Titan trained to be better at what they were, she continued to study the effects of the two’s bond. Even after the war had ended after a month, and when Zack was ready to go back home, she wanted to know what made his bond with Titan so strong. It was then that Zack simply shrugged stating that he trusted him to help him out when things were at their worst, surprising her much. After Zack settles back on Earth, Lia, X’il, and Amia surprise him a day later in human disguise, and stating that they decided to stay with him to help out, and in so doing would be able to learn more to defend themselves as he did them. And Amia surprises Zack and the others more in that she had set up a base on them… on the Moon. Personality Before becoming friends with Lia and the others or meeting with Zack, Amia was a shy girl who did not make friends easily, and preferred to spend time alone studying and reading books instead of being with her comrades. In return, many of them believed her to be snobby and arrogant because of her intelligence, even being superhuman, as she always finished at the top of national exams. However, once Amia and Lia became friends, the opinions began to change. Amia is depicted to be a sweet, kind, gentle, and loyal girl who is slightly insecure. In the beginning, she relies on the opinions of her princess, classmates, and teachers, but as the series progresses and she interacts with Zack more, she becomes stronger and more confident. She is the most sensible out of the Knights, and she dislikes fights; especially the fights between Zack and X'il. Amia dreams of discovering the secrets of the Symbiotes, hoping to find out where they came from, and her favorite subjects are math and science. She also has a secret love of romance novels and pop culture, but is embarrassed to say it. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment *'Symbiote - Aqua' *'Advanced Medipack' *'Lunar Max Lab' Relationships Amia's Relationships Gallery Amia Mizonis, Geranian casual and anatomy.JPG|Geranian Amia Mizonis, Human Casual and Anatomy.jpg|Human Amia Mizonis (Artemis), Symbiote Armor, Jet Mode, and Artemis.JPG|Symbiote Armor, Jet Pack, and Archemedis' form Eyecatchers Com a trip to pervy s spa for stoneman85 by araghenxd-db587ak - Copy.png Voice Actor Kate Higgins Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Sym Knights